Afraid of Fate
by ponchimaya
Summary: What if our little detective was a vampire in love? What if the one he's in love with is deathly afraid of vampires? Read and find out.
1. In our little Hiyono's shoes

**Afraid of Fate**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spiral. Believe me, the world would turn upside down.**

**Kousuke: That's very, very true.**

**Ponchimaya: What's that?**

**Kousuke: Um, nothing.**

Oh, Gosh! I hope I hadn't agreed to watch that stupid scary vampire movie! Now I'll get bad dreams for a week!

I'm Yuizaki Hiyono. Age: 16. Fear: Vampires. I am the only girl in the whole world who hates Twilight. What? Vampires freak me out.

My life is down in smoke right now. I have to transfer to another school, because my father remarried and I hate the girl. So, I have to move to the next town and stay with my emo mother.

I just came from my friend Suki's house in my old hometown. I'm actually on the train on the way home right now.

It's really late, and I'm going down from the train right now. I'm getting really really nervous right now because I'm gonna go home alone and, as read in books, late night is when vampires appear.

The train goes away.

I am all alone.

Oh! Wait! I'm not alone! Arigato, Kami-sama!

Someone's sitting on the bench. A guy. With messy brown hair. Wow. He looked really, really cute. He looked my age too. I looked around. He was the only one there. He looked so calm and serene, even in the dark, chilly night. Is that even possible?!

He stared at me for a second. I smiled brightly. He looked at me like I was some kind of disease, stood up, and vanished.

Words could not describe how I felt back then. I wanted to run, but was frozen in horror. I had seen a ghost. Or worse. Maybe I just saw a vampire! Ah!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I turned and ran as fast as I could. As fast as my legs could carry me. I paused for a while and leaned on the street lamp. Why, of all things I had to witness, I had to witness my fear. I mean, I might as well could have seen a rapist!

Then I heard a small chuckle. Dark and evil. Then I felt like I was being watched. I turned. No one.

Stupid movie. Stupid, stupid movie.

I'm imagining things now. I look at my watch and practically scream.1:15! Tomorrow's gonna be my first day!

I run home.


	2. Through our vampire Ayumu's eyes

**Afraid of Fate**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spiral. Believe me, the world would turn upside down.**

**Kousuke: And I quote once again, that's very, very true.**

**Ponchimaya: What's that again, Kousuke my friend?**

**Kousuke: (starts to sweat) Nothing!**

**Ponchimaya: Nothing? Ya sure? Cuz ur in this chapter!**

**Kousuke: About time! That last one was very short.**

**Ponchimaya: I deeply apologize to the readers. This will be much, much longer, I promise! And, now, let's hear Ayumu's side of the story!**

**Kousuke: Yeah, can't wait.**

**Ponchimaya: (Growls)**

"Narumi Ayumu, I cannot believe you vanished in front of a human girl!"

My head wipped like a bullet to the direction of an annoyed Rio. She was furious and looked like she wanted to exterminate me.

"How do you even know?" I ask. Though I already knew the answer.

"I can see the future!"

"Get out of my room, vampire brat."

She looked like she wanted to suck my blood now, as if I had any. "Eyes-san!!!!!!!!" she shouted, running out of the room and slamming the door behind her. I smirked. She reminded me of the girl I just ran into earlier.

It was always quiet there at the station late at night, emphasis on the _was. _Till that girl showed up. When she did, I quickly stood up and vanished, not returning her stupid smile.

But that's not what amused me. She didn't run away immediately. She stood there frozen with shock and terror. She was terrified of ghosts. Mostly vampires.

She was afraid of _me_.

Then, as quickly as she froze, she bolted, and I caught a glimpse of her panties. Mint lace.

I can read minds and see through things, so I was even more curious about her. I followed her.

When she finally stopped for a rest, I saw through her clothes. Just as I thought. Matching bra. Madoka-nee chan would be furious if she found out all my pervertive thoughts.

Kousuke, though, would respect me and even support me.

So, anway, I read her mind again. She said she would have rather seen a rapist rather than see me. I chuckled.

Interesting, interesting. She was even going to my school tomorrow.

Suddenly, the door flew open and Kousuke, my vampire brother, came gliding into the room.

"Show off." I muttered under my breath.

"I heard everything from Rio the brat, pal! That was so cool! I wished I'd been there. And in front of a human girl! My, oh, my." Suddenly, he froze. Kousuke can read emotions. He smirked. "You are perving over her, dear brother. Naughty, naughty."

"Shut up." I retorted.

"No, no, this is perfect. You really need to get yourself a girl. Everyone in this vampiric family is nicely paired up, except you."

"You got me."

"Force her to be yours, man. Who cares about your real identity? Tell her, so you could have authority over her. No one would believe her anyway. Besides, phony legends. We don't suck people blood. Only animals. Twilight crap."

"You better not tell Madoka-nee chan."

"Madoka-nee chan, Kiyotaka-kun, Ryouko, Eyes-san, and even that annoying brat Takeuchi. I won't say a word."

I smirked. Let the games begin.

The next morning, I waited in my car. Suddenly I saw her entering the school. She's trying to forget last night. She even changed her underwear.

This was going to be easy. As if I even needed Kousuke's advice. I have a plan well thought of.

Especially the fact that I sit alone in a supposedly to-be-shared-for-two table. At the farthest, darkest corner of the class room. She would be forced to sit with me. I smirked again. I got out, looked around first, then teleported to my seat in the classroom.

Once again, I repeat, let the games begin.


	3. Back to our poor, poor Hiyono

**Afraid of Fate**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Spiral. Believe me, the world would really turn upside down.**

**Kousuke: You have exposed my character quite flawlessly. Thank you for that.**

**Ponchimaya: You are most welcome. But, I have a confession to make. Ah, wait, never mind.**

**Kousuke: Tell me, tell me!**

**Ponchimaya: You'll only understand if you watch or read Ravemaster! Read or watch it first, and I'll tell you.**

**Kousuke: Yes!**

**Ponchimaya: Now, let's get back to our little Hiyono!**

**(A/N): THIS IS A VERY PERVERTED CHAPTER**

Okay, let's get one thing straight, Yuizaki. Nothing happened last night. Nothing. You didn't see a vampire.

I shudder. Vampire.

"Um, Miss Yuizaki?"

I look up. Darn. I totally forgot Mr. Saibara was introducing me to the class. I bow.

"Arigato gosaimasu. I am Yuizaki Hiyono."

"Alright, Miss Yuizaki, fortunately there is one vacant seat, and that seat you will share with the one at the back, Mr. Narumi Ayumu."

The students gasp. I try to see who's at the back. I can't see. It's quite dark.

"You may go now, Miss. Yuizaki."

I smile and begin my walk to the back of the room. Along the way, I could hear people muttering, "Poor girl! She's so cute and cheerful! Why does she have to sit with the notorious and obnoxious Narumi Ayumu?"

I reach the last table at the very corner of the room, which I realize was quite dim, but you could still see the whiteboard. "Hi," I began, "I'm…"

I froze in horror and terror.

All the blood seemed to rush out of my body.

Va-va-vampire!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"You may sit down now, Miss Yuizaki." Called Mr. Saibara.

I couldn't move.

The vampire smiled coyly, stood up, and helped me sit down.

I was speechless.

I let a vampire touch me.

But once in my seat, I realized I was being watched. The vampire smiled. He was so good looking. But I knew this was all part of his scheme to lure me into his trap and drink my blood.

Wait, Hiyono. What if last night was just a dream? Wow. I never thought of that. I was being rude to this guy. He even helped me sit down. I'm just being stupid.

He chuckled softly. What's so funny?

He extended a hand. "Narumi Ayumu." He said.

I was pretty nervous. If I touch his hand, I would know. It would be really, really cold.

Oh, shut up, Hiyono, the guy's being friendly!

Now I could see he was trying so hard to contain a laugh.

I reach out for his hand and—and—

It's warm. Not cold at all. It was amazing. I am such an idiot for thinking that this kind, cute guy was a vampire. Puh-leeze, Yuizaki. Don't be such a wimp.

The day went on. I felt pretty secure knowing last night was just a dream. A stupid, foolish dream.

The final bell rang. As the students filed out, I finally stood up. But then a strong hand grabbed me on my arm.

"Narumi-san?"

He didn't say anything. He just pulled me out of the room. He lead me up several flights of stairs until we reached a deserted hallway.

Okay, I'm getting seriously freaked now. What was he doing?

"Just wait and you'll see." He suddenly said, evilly. Wait. Hold up. How did he know? Did he like, read my mind or something?

He stopped in front of a door. He looked around, opened the door, and pushed me inside it.

A broom closet.

Tight and cramped. Only good for one. But he squeezed in anyway. He locked the door. He took my hands and pinned them to the wall. Thus, pinning _me_ to the wall.

I was trapped.

His handsome face was only inches from mine. His scent was alluring. His eyes. Oh, his eyes. So seductive.

He smirked.

"Are you afraid?" He asked.

"Y-yes." Was my response.

"You should be. Do you know who I am?"

"Narumi Ayumu."

"Sorry, I mean, _what_ I am."

Wait. What does he mean _what_ he is?

"No answer? Shame."

He bowed his head and put his lips on my right neck. He started kissing it, but not removing his lips.

"I want your blood, your skin tastes very good and sweet." I shuddered as he murmured these words against my skin. My right neck was my sensitive spot.

"Aha, thank you for letting me know that." He murmured against my skin, making me shudder again. He licked and sucked my flesh. It was hard to concentrate, let alone think.

Okay, Hiyono, focus here. He wants my blood. He's a vampire.

"Va-vampire." I say weakly.

"Yes. And do you know what we are capable of?"

"You wanna—suck—ah—my—blood…" He kept nibbling my sensitive spot.

"Very good. Now, I suggest you listen to me. I want you. I want you bad. You have to allow me to do what I please with you, or I will suck that delicious blood of yours."

So it wasn't a dream.

He removed his lips from my skin but then he kissed me passionately. One of his hands gave the hand it was taking captive to the other, and his hand held up both of my hands. He was incredibly strong.

My first kiss.

His other hand rubbed my right thigh. I was blushing uncontrollably now, and I realized I was whimpering.

Damn these short skirt uniforms.

"Do you agree?" He murmured against my lips.

I didn't answer. I wasn't going to be a slave to a vampire.

"Do you agree?" He said more aggressively. His hand continued rubbing my thigh but started moving upward, to pose as threat.

I still didn't answer. He was still a vampire. I wouldn't lose my virginity to a vampire, no matter how cute or good looking he is.

Or how good he was in bed. Argh! I should stop all these perverted thoughts!

He rubbed harder now. He switched hands as quick as a bullet and slowly started to rub my inner thigh, slow but hard.

I couldn't take it much longer.

"Y-yes!" I finally shouted.

He smirked. He let go of my hands and stopped rubbing. I breathed deeply.

My life would never be the same again.


	4. Let's watch our vamp at work!

**Afraid of Fate**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Spiral.**

**Kousuke: yep, and because of that, the world is a much better place to live in.**

**Ponchimaya: Grrrrr you.**

**Oh yeah, to ALL peeps out there who HATE pervertiveness, GET OUT!!!!!!!!!!**

**P.S. do you think I should make this fic rated M instead? Please tell me!**

"Umph...please....no...stop..."

If only she would stop making those annoying sounds. It's distracting.

After school, I pulled her to my car and I drove to a dark alleyway and threw her to the backseat and did my thing.

One thing you should know about my car: It locks right away once I'm in. So if anyone saw us, they couldn't come in.

"Narumi san...please...ah!"

There. THAT ought to shut her up.

I pushed my knee up in between her thighs.

"Mmmmph..." I pushed up higher and harder making her moan in agony.

I unbuttoned her shirt all the way. I opened it but I didn't take it off. It's the first day. It's too soon.

"Na-Narumi san!!!!!!"

Once again I nibbled on her sensitive spot. Good thing her hands were tied the behind her.

"Narumi san!!!!!! Please stop...I don't want anymore..."

I put my lips to the base of her throat and talked against her skin. "I could suck your blood right now." I put the tip of my tongue at the base of her throat, and worked my way up, found her lips and kissed it.

"Mmmph...."

I let go and got to the driver's seat, not bothering to button her up again. I started the car and drove.

She tried to sit up, but she was still panting hard, her cheeks still flushed. Her blouse was open, and her short skirt exposed so much of her thighs. She fell back, her chest rising, falling. Rising, falling. Her eyes were closed.

Rising, falling, rising, falling.

I swerved hard. I almost hit that truck.

Damn sexy stupid girl.

Finally. Her neighbourhood. I looked into her mind and saw a picture of her house. Then I pulled up in front of it and went to the backseat to fix her up.

After unbinding her hands and buttoning her up again, I put her arm around my shoulder, dragged her to the frontdoor and rang the doorbell. A woman opened the door.

"Yes?" Oh my God. Is this woman emo?!

"I'm here to bring your daughter back."

"Who are you?"

"Her boyfriend."

"Bring her up then. I'm leaving the house. Lock the door when you leave."

She pushed past ma went on her way. What kind of woman is this?? Leaving her house and her daughter to a complete stranger.

I put her on her bed, and left for home.

Kousuke's in for a real treat.


End file.
